Inevitable Love
by EternalxShadow
Summary: When a new transfer student approaches the sophomore class of Magica High School, things take a turn. Friendships are made and broken, hatred rises, and a new evil threat approaches. Does the transfer student have a darker background then everyone thinks? Will true love be found? Will darkness prevail over light? This is a story of love, betrayal, and trust.


**Heyhey readers~! ^^ This is my first story on this website. This story is somewhat based on the anime Special A. However, the characters and plot are mine. This is an original story based off a true story of rivalry, betrayal, and love. This story is dedicated to all my "special" friends (you know who you guys are ;D), especially my "Yami" **

**Enjoy the story and comment please ^^**

**¢нαρтєя 1: тнє тяαηѕƒєя ѕтυ∂єηт**

* * *

**-Class 10A-**

"Hikari!" Yukimura Haruka called to her best friend.

"Hey, Haruka," Tsukino Hikari replied as she walked over to where her best friends at school, Yukimura Haruka, Francheska Ikono, and Akatsuki Kei, stood. The many students of the class stared at the 3 of them as they said their morning greetings and started the early morning chats as usual. Hikari, Haruka, and Kei were the most popular students in their grade (High school sophomores; grade 10) as well as the group of the smartest people in the grade. The second most popular groups were a group of jockeys who were OK-friends with Kei and another group of snobby, make-up covered girls who tried to draw attention to themselves and tried way too hard to be popular among their classmates. These girls constantly tried to embarrass Haruka and Hikari, but the girls remained unfazed.

"Students, please sit down," the teacher's stern voice cut through the noise. The students all hurried to their seats.

"We have a new transfer student today. Class, please welcome Kowatoshi Yami to this class," the teacher announced as she gestured toward the open doorway. A boy about Hikari's height walked in. He had very dark hair, almost past the darkness of black. His dark crimson eyes were quiet, mysterious, and void of emotion. He seemed to be searching the room. His eyes fell on Hikari and stopped. He stared into her eyes as she stared back.

_"Why is he staring at me?"_ she wondered.

"Ooh, he's so cuteeeeee~" the snobby girls whispered loudly.

"Shut up, make-up cakes!" Francheska Ikono glared at them.

"Sorry, Francheska-sama," the girls made huge puppy eyes and teared up at him.

"Tch..look away. I don't want to be dirtied by those disgusting gazes of yours," Ikono turned his head away. Hikari made eye contact with him and they shared a silent laugh.

"Kowatoshi-kun, please sit at the desk between Francheska-kun and Tsukino-san. Francheska-kun, Tsukino-san, raise your hands."

Ikono and Hikari raised their hands and Yami walked over to them. The transfer student stared at Ikono for a moment, then looked at Hikari.

"Konichiwa...I'm Kowatoshi Yami. Please take care of me," Yami said softly and dipped his head to them. He then sat down.

"Francheska, Tsukino, I'm expecting you two to take care of him. Take him on a tour of the school later at break," the teacher said to Hikari and Ikono.

"Yes, sensei," they replied.

"Now, I want you all to work in groups of 6. Come up with a show using the entire group's CONTROLLED powers. I don't want see ANY out-of-control Magica. The presentation is due in one week," the teacher said firmly.

"Yes, sensei," the class replied and immediately began putting their groups together.

"Kowatoshi-kun! Do you want to work with us?" Ai of the snobby group batted her eyelashes and used her cutest voice to try to convince the new boy to join them.

"Kowatoshi-kun, would you like to work with us? Just ignore those snobby make-up cakes," Ikono turned to Yami.

"Sure," Yami turned toward Ikono as if Ai had never spoken to him.

"FRANCHESKA IKONO I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ai raged. Well, as the leader of the.. "make-up cakes", she did have quite some power over her petty little group.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ai. I'd leave Ikono alone if I were you," Kei shot back.

"Yeah? Says who?" Ai replied in her snotty voice.

"Says me. And Hikari. So screw whatever power you have, you'll have to get through all of us to get Ikono, and even then, our Ikono will never back down. YOU HEAR ME, MISS KAGOME AI?!" Haruka shouted in her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ai said boredly, but there was a slight flash of fear in her eyes.

"Uhh..Kowatoshi-kun, this is Akatsuki Kei, Yukimura Haruka, Francheska Ikono, and I'm Tsukino Hikari. Nice to meet you," Hikari smiled as she gestured toward each of her friends respectively.

"Kowatoshi Yami. Please take care of me," Yami dipped his head once more and looked into each of the students' eyes.

"I can see true sincerity and kindness in your eyes. I trust you, and I'd like to call you my friends. Call me Yami," Yami told them. Hikari and the others looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Yami.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kei grinned. Haruka laughed and shoved Kei.

"Don't be stuck-up because of one compliment, Kei," Haruka joked.

"Then call me Ikono," Ikono said to Yami. "NO. HONORIFICS. Got that?"

"Yes, yes, Ikono…-kun~" Haruka teased. The rest of them laughed and Yami smiled a small smile.

"Call me Hikari," Hikari smiled.

"Call me Haruka but honorifics are OK to me!"

"That's Kei to you, no honorifics, PLEASE," Kei choked the last word out.

"Wow, Kei, I've never heard you say 'please' before," Haruka winked at him.

"So..Kei...Haruka...Hikari...Ikono..nice to meet you," Yami smiled his mysterious smile once more.

"Right! Time to work on the show..er...presentation…er…" Kei stumbled on what to call their assignment.

"Just leave it as homework," Haruka sighed.

"So we need to create a showcase for our Magica. Um...what can you guys do? I always forget.." Kei said sheepishly.

"KEI! BAKA!" Haruka yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Kei wailed as Haruka started chasing him.

"We're supposed to have a group of 6, right?" Yami asked Hikari.

"Yeah," Ikono answered for her.

"Then who's the sixth person?" Yami wondered.

"Um...our friend Akiyami Makoto. He's sick today and we're just saving the last spot for him," Hikari explained.

"Ohh..okay," Yami said.

"How about I organize this instead of Kei?" Ikono asked.

"Okay. Yami, what sort of Magica do you have?" Hikari asked Yami. "I have the Magica of Light plus the ability to fly.

"Magica of Darkness for me...and I can fly too," Yami said quietly. Hikari stared in shock.

"_Sounds like my Magica!_" she thought.

"How are you able to fly?" Yami asked.

"I can sprout white feathered wings from my back..how about you?" Hikari replied slowly.

"Same thing, except my wings are black and they're jagged like a bat's, not like a bird's." Yami explained.

"...this might help us with some stuff during our presentation..like Kei's and Haruka's opposite Magica," Ikono remarked thoughtfully.

"Anyway back to planning. So Yami is the Darkness Magica, Ikono is the Water Magica, Kei has the Fire Magica, Haruka the Ice Magica, Makoto the Nature Magica, and I have the Light Magica. Using a Magica against its opposite might do something..maybe a reaction of some sort?" Hikari stated.

"So Yami and Hikari, Kei and Haruka, and I guess that leaves me with Makoto?" Ikono asked.

"We need Makoto's opinion on this, even if his thoughts are a bit outrageous…Ikono, I'm hoping you can control him..haha," Hikari laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Makoto has pretty good control of his Magica and his grade have landed him at fourth place in report card rankings. He loses a bit of control over his Magica sometimes, mostly when his emotions run high, like when he gets really mad, sad, or upset. But really, he's an awesome guy and a really good friend. He gets protective of us but he trusts us all, especially Ikono," Hikari told him.

"Let's get the clumsy lovebirds," Ikono sighed as he called Kei and Haruka to a stop. The 2 of them hurrying back to the group with Haruka looking irritated.

"Haruka~, calm down," Hikari made a puppy face.

"Hikari, stop it. You fail at the cute stuff and you know it," Haruka commanded.

"OK, students, wrap up what you all have for now. Class is over," the teacher announced. "Please note that this display of Magica is due in exactly 3 weeks.

"Let's meet up together when Makoto gets better, hopefully tomorrow," Hikari suggested.

"Sounds good," Ikono said as everyone agreed.

"See you guys later!" Haruka called to Ikono, Yami, and Hikari as she pulled Kei away.

"Um..let's tour the school?" Ikono suggested.

"Sure," Yami agreed.

As they walked down the hallway to the library, Hikari curiously asked Yami about his Magica. It just seemed so...freakishly similar to hers.

"Well, it might be our family bloodline...although I don't remember anything about my birth or childhood. My first ever memory was at the age of 12, when I started going to school…" Yami replied.

"Ohh..I'm sorry I asked…" Hikari looked at the ground in embarrassment. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're..oh hi Hikari. Are you OK?" a familiar voice said. Hikari looked up and realized she had bumped into Yukimura Megumi, Haruka's cousin.

"Oh Megumi-senpai! Gomenesai~" Hikari apologized.

"It's okay, Hikari. Hi there, Ikono. Who's this?" Alice smiled at Ikono first, then turned to Yami.

"This is Kowatoshi Yami-kun. He's a new transfer student, and Ikono and I are showing him around. Yami, this is Yukimura Megumi, Haruka's cousin," Hikari explained.

"Welcome to Magica High!" Alice exclaimed. "How about I help you guys show him around?"

"That'd be great! Thanks Megumi-senpai!" Ikono said happily.

"Aww, it's nothing," Megumi grinned and ruffled Ikono's hair. The 4 of them continued the tour around the school and meanwhile…

**-Kei and Haruka, in a different building on campus-**

"Sheesh, Kei, your memory sucks just as much as before!" Haruka sighed.

"Sorry...forgive me, please?" Kei made puppy dog eyes and Haruka gave in as usual (cuz Kei is just like that).

"OK, fine. But you better work on that brain of yours!" Haruka knocked on Kei's head.

"Yay, thank you, Haruka!" Kei laughed brightly and hugged Haruka from behind.

"Wha-" Haruka started, caught off-guard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you..am I not allowed to hug someone I love?" (Kei means "as a friend") Kei continued hugging her.

"Baka.." Haruka muttered. She blushed lightly as Kei laughed at her comment.

"Come on, Haruka~ chill a little," Kei teased.

"Are you going to let go of me?" Haruka questioned while her hands unconsciously went up to hug Kei's arms.

"Nope!" Kei smiled down at her.

"Aww...aren't those 2 lovebirds over there Yukimura Haruka and Akatsuki Kei of class 10A?" a random passerby remarked.

"Oh my gosh, it is! Aren't they just so adorable together?" the "random" person's friend added. Kei nuzzled Haruka's head while Haruka squirmed.

"This is awkward," Haruka thought. "But why do I feel so comfortable? Somehow, I kind of like this feeling…" Haruka leaned against Kei (since they were just standing there anyway..)

"Want to come to my house for a while? We can work on homework together. Plus, my parents want to see you," Kei asked.

"Okay, since it seems like Hikari is busy," Haruka said slowly.

"Yay, thanks, Haruka!" Kei grinned as he took off across the courtyard. Haruka rolled her eyes but inwardly, her heart was beating faster than usual.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Haruka wondered silently but quickly shook it off.

"Harukaa, come on," Kei called from the other side of the school courtyard.

"I'm coming! Calm down, geez. You have WAYY too much energy..." Haruka sighed and ran across the courtyard to catch up to Kei.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

"Makoto! Welcome back!" Kei called across the classroom as soon as Akiyami Makoto walked in through the door looking as cool as ever with his hands in his pockets. Immediately, Hikari and Haruka looked up along with the rest of the class.

"Makoto!" Hikari waved him over.

"Makoto-sama!" the snobby girls screamed in happiness. Makoto brushed past them as if they didn't exist.

"Yo, Hikari, Kei, Haruka," Makoto smiled, happy to be back with his friends.

"Welcome back! How are you feeling now?" Haruka said anxiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much. I'm all better," Makoto grinned. Then, he turned to Ikono, his best friend, who was helping a person Makoto had never seen before with homework.

"Yah, Ikono. You're not going to say hi to your best friend?" Makoto teased. Ikono ignored Makoto as if he hadn't spoken. Yami looked up.

"Akiyami..Makoto?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Makoto replied coolly. Before Yami could answer, Ikono once again called for Yami, still ignoring Makoto.

"Yami-kun, look at this," Ikono grabbed Yami's attention once more as Makoto scowled. How dare this guy steal the attention of his best friend! Ikono was HIS best friend, not this new kid's!

"Who the heck are you?" Makoto snarled at Yami. "What are you doing here and what trick are you trying to pull?" Hikari and the others stared in shock as Makoto glared at Yami with eyes that could burn. Ikono finally looked up to see Makoto slowly lose bits of his control over his magica. The wind slowly began picking up around Makoto in the form of a whirlwind...

* * *

**So ends the first chapter of the story :3 please comment and tysm for reading~ **


End file.
